fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
∫åç†´®ˆå (Bacteria)
|-|Base Form= Base Form Image credited to fkey |-|True Form= True Form Image credited to koyorin |-|çø®´ ƒø®µ= Core Form Image credited to maeda koutarou, the creator of the source of this character Favorite Human Word Summary One of the primary weapons of ∫´¬ˆå¬ and is notable for being simply put, a parasitic alien life form that exists in another scale of meaning. A parasite virus to the dimensional spectrum so to speak. They exist not as a true physical object but something a bit more difficult to comprehend physically, to the point that she has to integrate into the real world in order to even give herself a proper name. Even with that in mind it was necessary for her to use the existence of hosts which are quite limited in this spectrum of the universe. Her true purpose is to spread her infection everywhere and turn everything she could into a part of her, to make everyone immortal as much as she can. Her goal for doing so seems to imply a mysterious motivation. Regardless she does her best to convert everyone she can into something she can absorb. To her credit, she's one of the few existing monsters who was never truly defeated by the conventional heroes. Appearance and Personality One of the main issues with Bact is her shapeshifting, which makes it so that she could turn into any form possible. But her general form is of a twin-tailed woman whose hair color vanishes. Often times it's a mix of gradient colors but if she focuses on combat blue or red seemed to be a favorite style. The form she chooses is something she claims to allow her to move in a superior manner, utilizing the apex of her body. Her true form is horrifying. Queen like? Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: ∫åç†´®ˆå, Bacteria (For humans), Bact Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Technically has no gender but identifies as female due to host Age: ???? Classification: Virus Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Dependent Height: Dependent Likes: Body, unity, cooperation, synchronization Dislikes: Independency Eye Color: Dependent, often Red when showing true form Hair Color: Dependent, Typically Red or Blue Hobbies: Playing around with cells, creating Values: Unity Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Belial's Armada Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Visualizes things in the sub-atomic spectrum at the bare minimum. Can comprehend how time works in a dimensional level), Transmutation (Can transform others into organic and inorganic matter), Statistics Amplification, Absorption (Can absorb others into herself to enhance her stats), Duplication (Can separate into many copies), Adaptation (She was able to adapt to the entire world), Shapeshifting (Can turn into various copies or new creatied forms), Durability Negation (åßßˆµˆ¬å†ˆø˜ handles this), Regeneration (Low-High. She was able to recover from a single hand that she hid from the enemy) | Immunity to Absorption (Took over a high level parasitic worm from Evariste after she was consumed), Resistance to Anti-Regen of Low Godly level (This worm could take out Low Godly Regenerators) Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Questionable though quickly developing. Has such a fast learning affinity, augmented the more hosts they take in | | Incredibly wise. Knows the fundamental workings of dimensions and time. Has absorbed so much intelligence Weaknesses: Feats: Key: Base Form upon arrival | Body Form | Core Form Note: Notable Traits and Abilities åßßˆµˆ¬å†ˆø˜(Assimilation) - The capability to take in and assimilate. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Aliens